dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sandal Feddic
} |name = Sandal |image = SandalDAII.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |family = Bodahn Feddic (Foster father) |location = Lothering, Camp (Dragon Age: Origins) Circle Tower (Witch Hunt) Kirkwall (Dragon Age II) |voice = Yuri Lowenthal |markup = 1.15 |markdown = 0.25 |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Witch Hunt Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} Sandal is a dwarven rune savant and the adopted son of Bodahn, a surface dwarf merchant. Background Sandal and his adoptive father are surfacers, having left Orzammar for the surface to become merchants. Bodahn found Sandal abandoned during one of his many expeditions into the Deep Roads and has since adopted him, caring for him as if a biological son. According to Bodahn, Sandal may be lyrium-addled due to his exposure to lyrium in the Deep Roads. Bodahn claims the Circle of Magi declared Sandal a savant and may have desired to keep Sandal for study or in order to enchant for them.As mentioned by Bodahn in Dragon Age II. Sandal is unable to care for himself and has a limited mental capacity for common tasks (such as conversation, where he usually replies with one word answers), while excelling at enchanting and, to a lesser degree, runecrafting. Sandal can enchant weapons (and, in the DLC campaign Witch Hunt, armor) when provided runes. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ''Witch Hunt'' Dragon Age II Inventory Witch Hunt }} Dragon Age II Sandal can be encountered during The Last Straw selling provisions at The Gallows. Quotes Dragon Age II * "I saw something nasty in the woodshed." (Reference to "Cold Comfort Farm" novel and film.) * (About Orana) "She smells like cinnamon buns." Dialogue * Sandal: Can I have some Salamanders, please? * Bodahn: Don't do it, that's where the boom comes from, I think. * Sandal: One day the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part, and the skies will open wide. * Bodahn: Huh. What's this? * Sandal: When he rises, everyone will see. * Bodahn: By the ancestors, what's gotten into you, my boy? * Sandal: Enchantment? * Bodahn: Hmph. That's more like it. Trivia * During the Deep Roads expedition in Dragon Age II, Sandal will be found surrounded by darkspawn corpses. According to him, he blew them up with an enchantment, simply saying "Boom", although the frozen ogre next to him was "Not enchantment!" During the final mission of the game, he is surrounded by the corpses of abominations and demons, an homage to his appearance in Fort Drakon at the culmination of Dragon Age: Origins. * When talked to in Hawke's Estate, Sandal will sometimes mention a scary old lady telling him bad things in his head. * When examining the upstairs banister in your Hightown Mansion in Dragon Age II, Hawke notices handprints on the chandelier. Hawke suggests Sandal has been swinging from it. Alternatively, if Merrill lives in the estate, Hawke will say that she has been swinging on it. The same happens when examining the bed (Sandal or Merrill jumping on the bed). * When Hawke speaks with their mabari after acquiring the estate, Sandal will be in a "conversation" with it where they bark back and forth. Bodahn says they're having a good conversation. This is similar to dialogue between Sten and the Warden's dog in Dragon Age: Origins, although much less aggressive. * There appears to be a slight continuity error with Sandal in the timeline. Sandal is seen in Kirkwall a year after the Battle of Denerim with his father Bodahn on the Deep Roads Expedition. He stays in Kirkwall for the next three years, yet he is seen in Witch Hunt, which happens two and a half years after the Blight. However, it is possible that Bodahn and Sandal moved back and forth from Kirkwall to Ferelden over the course of three years due to the trade purposes of their traveling business. *When spoken to in Hawke's Estate, Sandal will sometimes say "That big tower in the lake is scary," to which Bodahn replies with "He means the Gallows and I quite agree." * Bodahn will mention to Hawke during The Deep Roads Expedition that Sandal has burned down their house twice by accident using enchantments. Gallery Sandal (Origins).png|Sandal in Dragon Age: Origins Sandal HoDA.jpg|Sandal in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Witch Hunt characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Merchants Category:Surface dwarves